Rien d'autre que le monde à nos pieds
by xNJx
Summary: Lundi. Un mois de mars, 21h18. Il pleut, encore. C'est le jour J. Ou le   D  day, comme disent les Anglais. Quel est ce sentiment  ? Ah, la fatigue. Ah, la fin est proche. Enfin, se dit-il, même si au fond, tout au fond, il espère, il ne sait plus. Alors, par ce temps mitigé qui peine à sécher ses larmes -gouttes de pluie- Loki sait qu'il est temps. / FrostIron, M pour sujet/


_**Rien d'autre que le monde à nos pieds**_

…

Les choses sont toujours à voir de différents point de vue. Sinon, sinon, à quoi cela sert-il de vivre ?

…

Lundi. Un mois de mars, 21h18. Il pleut, encore. C'est le jour J. Ou le « D » day, comme disent les Anglais. Quel est ce sentiment ? Ah, la fatigue. Ah, la fin est proche. Enfin, se dit-il, même si au fond, tout au fond, il espère, il ne sait plus. Alors, par ce temps mitigé qui peine à sécher ses larmes -gouttes de pluie- Loki sait qu'il est temps.

Temps d'en finir.

…

Tony est épuisé. Cette réunion a tellement duré qu'il était carrément en train de s'endormir la tête reposant, lourde, dans sa main. Heureusement que la salle avait été plongée dans le noir pour le besoin, et qu'il y avait eu une trentaine d'autres gars qui, à en juger par leur silence identique au sien, avait du eux aussi s'endormir. C'était pas sympa pour Justin Hammer, son collègue qui avait pendant longtemps bossé sur ce projet.

Oh et puis _fuck_ , c'était nul et Justin était un gros con depuis toujours.

Tony s'étira une fois dans son bureau -cette chaise lui avait littéralement démolie son beau derrière- et attrapa ses affaires avant de quitter la Tour abritant les bureaux de l'entreprise pour laquelle il bossait. Il grogna en remarquant la météo peu clémente de cette soirée du mois de mars. Les giboulées, qu'ils disaient à la télé, mais tout de même. Pas de parapluie, un manteau qui ne le protégeait guère, Tony marchait rapidement, slalomant presque en les parapluies de diverses couleurs. Avec toutes ces dernières, la journée semblait déjà moins pourrie. Comme la célèbre chanson le souligne si justement, _il en faut peu pour être heureux._ A part si vous avez subi un événement qui vous a brisé pour toujours, et dans ce cas, tant pis pour vous.

Et Tony ne savait pas s'il s'agissait du putain de destin ou quoi, mais il manqua de se vautrer sur une écharpe au sol. En réalité, il s'agissait plus d'un foulard en soie, vert et or. Très élégant, se dit Tony en le ramassant. Mais qui l'avait fait tomber ? Il pivota sur lui-même, à la recherche d'une éventuelle personne ayant perdue un foulard. Mais non. Tant pis. Il le garda avec lui, appréciant le parfum sur celui-ci. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce parfum...Il le connaissait.

Tony soupira. Merde alors, il était vraiment fatigué. Et il reprit sa marche.

…

Loki regardait droit devant lui, élevé presque à hauteur des _skyscrapers_ new-yorkais. Debout sur le toit d'un building d'entreprise, Loki souffla. Bien, il allait être temps maintenant. Son foulard avait déjà fait le grand saut, et maintenant il ne restait que lui.

Prêt. Pas prêt ? A vrai dire, il était prêt depuis...cette nuit, cette sombre nuit qui l'avait bouffée -et continuait malgré ses résistances, ses sourires de façades et la vie, tout simplement. Loki se sentait vide. Vide comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il se languissait presque des bras de la mort. Elle pourrait l'avaler tout cru et, alors, peut être qu'à cet instant, tout irait pour le mieux. Loki sentit un triste sourire étirer ses lèvres, leva une jambe pour la plonger dans le vide. Un avant goût de la délivrance, se plaisait-il à appeler cela.

Il eut pendant un instant la folle rêverie qu'on viendrait l'aider, le sauver. Mais, hé, on a le droit de rêver. La pluie trempait son visage, collait ses vêtements contre son corps, des gouttes glissaient sur ses boucles sombres. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors le vide qui l'attendait et une crise de larmes le prit. Il vacillait, comme ivre. Ivre de la vie, sa cure était un vide profond qui lui tendait les bras.

Alors, Loki ferma les yeux, laissa son corps pencher vers l'avant et-

Mais. Mais quelqu'un le retint par la main et s'écria :

« NE FAIS PAS CA. »

Loki sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La main le tira vers l'arrière et l'éloigna du vide. Un homme trempé, habillé d'un costume élégant et qui avait son foulard autour du cou. Loki le fixait, hébété, terrifié, maintenant par cette situation. Mais il n'allait rien lâcher. Pas maintenant. Pas si près de la délivrance.

« S'il te plaît, » gémit Loki, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie.

Mais Tony n'en fit rien. Sa poigne se resserra autour du bras de l'homme.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à monter ici mais -et merde je suis pas doué pour ça, je, tu ne peux pas. Quitter le monde avant son heure c'est injuste, égoïste et... »

Tony manquait cruellement de mot. Merde, lui qui était une telle pipelette d'ordinaire.

« Écoute, tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là, je vais t'aider mais ne fais pas ça c'est- »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu et ce qui m'a rendu ainsi. Qui que tu sois, je, je dois y aller. »

Loki fit à nouveau un mouvement, essayant de se dégager. Tony l'attrapa par les deux bras, un air extrêmement sérieux sur le visage.

« Très bien. Tu veux sauter, mais on y va ensemble alors. »

Loki le fixa, bouche ouverte et pendante, surpris, choqué, aussi. Il avala sa salive et se dirigea vers le bord, Tony accroché à lui, puis s'arrêta. Non. Il n'allait pas...Oh et puis...Non. Si ?

Loki releva la tête et croisa le regard de Tony. Puis, l'homme se décala, toujours accroché à lui, et se plaça derrière lui, attrapant sa main pour caler la sienne avec. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

« Regarde la vue qu'on a ici. C'est rien d'autre que le monde à nos pieds. »

Loki laissa les larmes couler sur son visage. Puis, un choc. Il, il connaissait ce type. Il s'agissait d'un de ses collègues. Un qui lui disait toujours « bonjour » en souriant à la machine à la café. Loki se retourna, dos au vide à présent et fit : « Tony. »

Un jour, Tony l'avait fait sourire et rigoler -un fou rire qui s'était avéré incontrôlable- en imitant Justin Hammer en pleine séance de lèche. Mais Loki avait trop été occupé à planifier sa fin et à ressasser des pensées noires qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Pour Tony, le parfum sur le foulard avait été, après coup, comme un électrochoc. Il avait également remarqué les absences de Loki à la machine à café, son regard perdu dans le vide. Et il avait su. Loki allait se suicider et le foulard n'était pas là pour rien. Tony se devait de faire quelque chose. Et puis, il attendait toujours avec une impatience unique, qu'il ne se connaissait pas pour avouer, les rares moments à la machine à café en sa compagnie. Bien que l'homme eut été de plus en plus sombre et misérable à vue d'œil, si il osait parler ainsi.

Loki sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je dois, je dois- » bégayait-il, tandis que Tony lui caressait les cheveux.

« C'est fini, je suis là. »

Loki suffoquait légèrement. « Tu...tu l'as toujours été. »

Tony prit son visage dans ses mains, séchant des larmes trop abondantes à son goût au passage et dit : « Et ce sera toujours le cas. »

Loki tremblait un peu, beaucoup, énormément. La pluie le glaçait jusqu'au os et le vide dans son dos l'effrayait maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Mais pouvait-il tout laisser après avoir été si proche de ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps ?

Tony le lâcha un peu. A vrai dire, c'était pour lui déposer son manteau sur les épaules, mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit Loki se retourner. Cependant, l'homme ne fit pas de pas en avant. Il fixait d'une façon un peu mélancolique et nostalgique, peut être, ce vide qui avait failli l'avaler.

« Je ne vais pas bien Tony. » souffla-t-il, si bien que Tony peina d'entendre ses mots avec la pluie battante. « mais je ne veux plus mourir. J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide. »

Tony sentit ses lèvres s'étirer un peu. Sa main était glaciale, mais le contact permis de réchauffer tout cela.

« Je serai là. Et si jamais tu doutes, pense à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir et à ce qu'on a eu d'ici;rien d'autre que le monde à nos pieds. »

Loki se retourna à nouveau pour lui faire face et Tony sentit son cœur battre furieusement lorsqu'il le vit. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu étirait ses lèvres, le rendait plus beau que jamais. Tony n'allait pas lui avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui depuis longtemps maintenant. Loki avait déjà tellement de chose à traverser...

…

Loki consultait régulièrement un psychologue. Pour la première fois. Il y avait ces moments embarrassants, les trente premières minutes à vrai dire, pendant lesquelles il restait silencieux, fixait le psychologue puis les mots venaient d'eux même. Tony l'accompagnait toujours, restait dehors lorsque Loki disparaissait dans le cabinet avec un sourire.

Puis, quelques mois plus tard, en rentrant du boulot, Tony toqua chez Loki. L'homme sourit en l'apercevant -ses sourires devenaient de plus en plus une habitude, ce qui enchantait Tony, même si Loki avait encore des problèmes de sommeil. Loki laissa Tony entrer, s'effaçant pour qu'il puisse pénétrer dans son appartement. Tony le connaissait bien.

Après que Loki lui eut raconté sa dernière séance et ses six heures de sommeil sans interruption qu'il avait réussi à avoir, Tony se leva et dit :

« Je, Loki. Il faut que je te parle. »

Loki fronça les sourcils. Tony sentait l'anxiété monter chez lui et ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Nullement, d'ailleurs.

« Je...Je t'aime. Je suis tellement fou de toi je...Et c'est depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Bien avant, tu sais...Je n'ai pas osé... »

Tony sentit un rougissement gagner ses joues. Merde, d'ordinaire il n'avait pas autant de problème à parler. Puis il vit le sourire sur le visage de Loki. Ce dernier se leva et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant un peu reculer Tony sous l'assaut. Lorsqu'ils se reculèrent, après avoir apprécié -pas assez longtemps au goût de Tony cela dit- le baiser, Loki murmura :

« Enfin. »

Tony gloussa et le porta jusqu'à la chambre où ils firent tendrement l'amour. Toute leur frustration se leva d'un coup, explosa en plusieurs orgasmes, les laissant pantois.

Loki ne guérirait pas immédiatement, mais une grande partie du chemin était faite. Pour le moment, il appréciait la bouche de Tony sur sa peau et ne pensait à rien d'autre.

…

 _The end,_

 _Rien d'autre que le monde à nos pieds, by xNJx_

…


End file.
